1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring tapes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tape measuring apparatus wherein the same permits measuring from a point of origination spaced from a point of engagement relative to a tape line of an extensible tape measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring tapes of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Frequently, however, an individual wishes to measure from a point spaced from a position that the measuring tape's hook is engaged with. Prior art organizations have heretofore failed to provide such an extension portion and have heretofore not addressed this issue in a satisfactory manner. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,617 to Edwards wherein a tape measure construction utilizes a retractable tape with a single measuring tape hook including a resilient bumper to cushion shock of the hook in its retraction relative to the housing of the tape organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,648 to Doak, et al., sets forth the use of a retractable measuring tape organization wherein a marking device includes a support with a writing instrument mounted to the support to permit writing of a measuring point subsequent to a measuring procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,603 to Shore sets forth a measuring tape with a wind-up spring utilizing an arresting device to prevent automatic wind-up of the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,649 to Fain sets forth a hand-held retractable tape wherein the tape may be uncoiled and extended by holding the tape measure with only one hand, with an internal wheel positionable against a fixed flat surface to arrest the tape in an extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,746 to Jacoff sets forth a recoilable tape measuring device wherein the free end of the recoilable tape extends out of the mouth with an extension to permit the tape to be extended from within the cartridge or housing permitting the tape to be recoiled or retracted within the cartridge.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tape measuring apparatus wherein the same permits extension of a variable length extension web mounted to a forward end of a measuring tape line to permit an engagement surface to be grasped by the extension tape and simultaneously permitting measuring from a further surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.